


It’s a Little Bit Scandalous (for a Red Light)

by Zopno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Driving, Flirting, Harry Potter is a stalker lets be real, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music, Song fic?, Song: Into You, Strangers flirting at a red light, car flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopno/pseuds/Zopno
Summary: Blasting Ariana Grande from his car stereo and wishing for red lights isn't something Harry usually does, but if it meant that hot blond strangers flirt with him at red lights he sure will again.





	It’s a Little Bit Scandalous (for a Red Light)

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my second piece! Yay!!!  
> Big big thank you to both [dracoismytrashson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/pseuds/dracoismytrashson) and [nerdherderette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette) for being amazing beta's and fixing all my mistakes. Also big thank you to [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl) for being an amazing cheerleader and helping me design my Draco. 
> 
> Fic inspired by Ariana Grande's song [Into You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek). Give it a listen while you read if you like!

Harry didn’t  _ listen _ to Ariana Grande. It was left in his car by his obnoxious friends, who had insisted on changing the music from his beloved Queen. He had  _ not _ deliberately left it on to bop out to, and certainly had not learnt the lyrics to some of her songs. That was absolutely  _ not _ what happened. But here he was, flying along the road, wind caressing his face, and Ariana Grande’s “Into You” beginning to play. 　

Harry had forgone going out with his friends on this lovely Friday night in favour of having a drive. He loved driving— it was the closest you could get to flying without having wings. Harry wished he could fly, but this would have to do.

The roads were relatively empty for this time on a Friday night. He seemed to be getting most of the green lights, and was _very_ happy about that. Harry loved driving fast, which was hard to do if he had to stop at every red light. It wasn’t that Harry sped. Well, sometimes. Only when it was safe.  He just loved the thrill _so much_.

It was a little on the cool side, and he was wearing his beloved denim jacket. The breeze felt incredible on his face. The street lights flickered past him in a blur, the car flowing smoothly across the ground, and Ariana’s voice booming above everything. Harry didn’t have to think at times like this, he could just  _ be _ . It was exhilarating and relaxing at the same time, and there were few things Harry loved to do in life more than night driving. However, as luck would have it, traffic lights always liked to spoil Harry’s good time. 

A  _ red light _ . 

Harry slowed down to a stop. The intersection was empty. Empty! Why did he have to stop and spoil his— so far— smooth run? Harry had his music up high, so loud that he couldn’t hear anything else. The bass of the music exploded in his chest and made the car vibrate with every beat. It was all very intoxicating, and Harry loved it.

Harry saw headlights in his periphery and turned his head to see a  _ really _ expensive car. Harry wasn’t an expert on cars by any means, but even he could tell it was a Porsche. It was a shiny white that reflected the colourful lights surrounding the road and had its top down, but that wasn’t what set Harry’s heart racing. It was the driver and his eyes, grey as a passing storm.

_ Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  _

_ Before I make a move _

The man was looking directly at Harry. He had a smirk on his face that was almost predatory. Harry found that he couldn’t swallow properly, and his mouth was definitely too dry —  _ when did he last have something to drink? _ The man’s platinum hair was windblown, the long strands framing his face. He was as pale as the moon on a clear night, and had sharp features that were highlighted by the streetlights surrounding the cars which were casting shadows across his face in all the right places. He was breathtaking, and he didn’t break eye contact with Harry for a second. 

_ So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it _

Harry thought that perhaps his brain had short-circuited, or maybe he was hallucinating. The man had not taken his eyes off Harry, but his  _ mouth _ had started to move. He was mouthing the words while his head bobbed in time with the blasts of the bass in Harry’s chest. The movement of his head caused the lights that were reflected in his eyes to shimmer, and Harry swore that his eyes held the entire night sky. 

_ A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it _

The blond’s tongue darted out during a pause in the lyrics, and Harry’s eyes followed it greedily as it swept along his lip. His lips were plump, pink, and so enticing in the low light. Harry shifted at the sudden realisation that his jeans were far too tight. He couldn’t take his eyes off this man, who, if his sultry smile was anything to go by, seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 

_ A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body _

A movement caught Harry’s eyes, and he followed the man’s lean, leather jacket-clad arms to where they were sitting on the sleek steering wheel. His fingers were pale and long, and were lightly wrapped around the leather there. On the top of his pale hand were the black workings of what looked like a thin windy tattoo, that disappeared up his sleeve. He was  _ caressing  _ the wheel. His hands moved ever so slowly down the leather, oh so erotically. So enticingly. Harry’s mind supplied that his pale hands would look much better somewhere else.

_ 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you _

The blond moved his hands from the wheel, and Harry followed them with an eagerness that he was aware was entirely inappropriate for watching a stranger in a car. One hand dropped to his lap and the other came up to his hair. He slowly ran his hand through his hair, eyes locked on Harry. Harry tried to swallow, but that didn’t seem to fix anything.  

_ Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret _

As the blond’s hand reached the the nape of his neck, he tilted his head back, exposing his pale, smooth throat. He ran his hand from the back of his neck, under his clean-shaven and defined jaw, to the fr ont. His fingers f ollowed the bump of his protruding Adam’s apple, smoothing over the skin. The skin was far too pristine —  pale and perfect — only marred by more black ink at the base of his neck. Harry wanted to mark it — ruin it.

_ A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it _

The hand continued downwards, stroking over his collarbone area where a silver chain sat, glinting in the lights. He had a white shirt that was slightly low-cut, exposing more of that delicious, pearly skin. His fingers ran parallel to the neck of the shirt before dragging them lower. The tip of his index finger caught his shirt, pulling it down ever so slightly.

_ A little less conversation and a little more touch my body _

The hand continued down the blond’s chest and, oh God, Harry wished it was  _ his _ hand. More and more skin appeared before he released the fabric and it was swallowed back up again. The hand that trailed across his pecs pulled the already tight shirt taut against his chest, highlighting the lithe muscles there. It then continued further down, down and down... 

Was he going to— ?

_ 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah _

The man’s hands stopped, and he smirked so predatorily at Harry that Harry felt less like a human and more like a piece of meat. The man ran his hands up each side of his leather jacket until they reached the lapel. He grabbed each side of the open jacket near the top of the zipper and lowered it on his back slowly — teasingly— until it was sitting off his shoulders. Now that Harry had a greater view, he could see  _ all _ of the skin that the man’s extremely tight, low-cut shirt revealed. Coming up over his shoulder and continuing onto his collarbone were the lines of a black snake. It stood out against his milky white skin, its body disappearing underneath the back of his shirt. Harry was  _ sure  _ that the snake wound all the way down the man’s arm and the tail was the mark on his hand. 

Harry shuffled in his seat. It felt like every nerve ending on his body was being electrocuted at once. The dryness of his mouth and his now painfully tight pants weren’t helping either. 

The man hadn’t stopped smirking, nor had he moved his eyes from Harry, nor had he stopped mouthing the words the entire time. Harry was entranced. Every slam of his heart in his chest, every zap of electricity erupting from this man, Harry was on fire and he felt like he was born solely to experience this moment. To watch this man. 

The lyrics stopped. 

The man ran his dazzlingly white teeth over his lower lip for a second before letting it go. 

Then he paused. 

And winked at Harry. 

And then he was gone.

Harry stared at the place where the man had been seconds before and shook his head. He was far too light-headed from just sitting in a car. His heartbeat drowned out even the deafening sound of the music; he could feel it hammering in the back of his eyes. Harry snapped his head back violently forward and stared for a second at the now green traffic light. 

_ Fuck. _

His hands moved of their own accord, starting the car off as fast as he could. His eyes never left the diminishing silhouette of the man sitting in his luxuriously expensive car with its own custom license plate: DRACO.

Harry sped after the car.

He couldn’t wait for the next red light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
